Somewhat Normal
by Aurie2Sweet
Summary: Max is a regular teenage girl but with a secret. She loves track and is a champion runner. But why is she so scared of running on a team again? Teenage drama, mysteries, past, stories and so much more! Wings! Fax. Eggy!
1. I'm Normal, Right?

**Hey guys this is Aurie and this is my very first story so hope you like it! ;)**

Max POV

I hopped into the car into the backseat next to my sister, Ella. And I watched as my best friend, my boyfriend Dylan, and my home get smaller and smaller. I didn't want to leave California and neither did my sister. My mom had to for work even though she's a veterinarian. We were moving to Miami, Florida. It really wasn't anything like California but whatever.

We finally got to our new big house. My mom said she used to live in the neighborhood when she was a kid. I walked upstairs to my new room and was disgusted at what a saw. The walls were a yellowish green color and the carpet was white, which I'm guessing is supposed to be white. I frowned and the sight. The good part was that I had my own bathroom and a window seat. But I didn't necessarily have my OWN bathroom. Ella's room also connected to the bathroom. I thought back to the colors of the walls. I decided I would paint the top a baby blue and the bottom turquoise with a little white strip in the middle separating the two colors. "Maaaaaax!" I heard Ella screech. "Can you paint my room?!" Ugh sisters are so annoying, especially if their younger but still in the same grade. "Yea Ells!" I called back irritated. She told me to do something like my idea for my room but girly and with different colors. I decided to do the top peach and coat it with sparkles and the bottom a sunset pinkish color with zebra or cheetah print, I would let her decide. After all I am an amazing artist if I do say so myself.

At the store my and Ella parted away from my mom while she look for cooking supplies. Me and Ella raced to the designing section and of course, yours truly won! I picked out a WHITE carpet and a little turquoise rug with the paint cans we needed, I also chose to beanbags that were silver and a baby blue. Ella picked out a little pink carpet with white swirls on it, she also picked to beanbags that were pink and white. Once we got back home we darted to my room and set newspaper all over the ground to keep from spilling paint. I got to work on painting the baby blue on the top and Ella painted the bottom with the turquoise color, I got the top of course because, I'm like, 5 inches taller than her. We laughed and joked and talked the whole time until we were finished. Once we finished Ella got her room ready for painting. and I got to work on the designs on the bottom of my walls. I decided to splatter some of the baby blue on the bottom to make it look really cool and pop! We finished Ella's room in no time, of course I was the one who had to do her designs. it took all of 5 minutes to do the sparkles but it took 2 hours to do the zebra print. Once done I ran to my own room and started to get it together. With the help from my mom and sister I tore the carpet out easily and but the new white one in. I put my dresser and bed in and my new little rug in too. I put out all my trophies and my wonderful track stuff out! "Maximum Ride dinner is ready!" My mom called from downstairs. "Coming mom!" I said while running down the stairs. "Maximum Maria Ride, what did I say about running down the stairs! You could fall and break your face!" My Mother said. I smirked at her " Yes, I would be a TRAGIC if I broke this beautiful face of mine." I teased. My Mom smacked my playfully on my arm. We had my moms AMAZING spaghetti for dinner but I had no idea HOW she managed to make it, but I didn't care, it was here in front of my face so might as well enjoy it. We ate in silence, Which say a good thing for me cause there was nothing to talk about. After dinner we decided to get ready for school cause it was our first day tomorrow.

The next morning I got up and stumbled downstairs to smell bacon and waffles. I smiled to the amazing smell, "Eat up Max," Mom said excitedly "You have a big day ahead of yourself!" I groaned at the thought of school. I quickly ate breakfast and then rushed up stairs to get dressed. It was 7:24, almost time to leave. I put on my normal clothes: Gray skinny jeans, a black v-neck short sleeve shirt, and a gray sweatshirt, then I put on my black converse. I hurried myself to the bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail with my side bangs hangout out of the side, curse my side bangs sometimes. I brushed my teeth grabbed my backpack and screamed for Ella to hurry up. Ugh, we can NOT be late for our first day of school. I ran into the bathroom to find Ella hurrying to put on her makeup. I rolled my eyes and told her to hurry up with the darn makeup. It was already 7:36! Once she finished she grabbed her pink sparkly backpack and I grabbed her and we ran screaming bye mom while sprinting to school. I was yards ahead of Ella because I'm in track and she's in volleyball. We got to school on time which was at 7:47, the perfect amount of time to open my locker and find my classroom. I unlocked my locker with no trouble at all. I grabbed my binder and walked to class. Exactly when I walked into the classroom the bell rang. "Ahhh, you must be Max! I'm Miss Brummel, your homeroom teacher!" She smiled brightly, she look really young at least 26. "Yep that's me, I'm Max!" I smiled. I heard a bunch of murmurs like:

"Isn't that a boy name...?"

"Cool a new girl..."

"She's kinda pretty..."

"So Max, tell us a little about yourself." Said Miss Brummel kindly. "Ok ummmm Alright..." I said not reassured, "Ummm, I'm Maximum Ride but please call me Max, and I'm from Los Angeles, California. I have a younger sister and she's in this grade also... And..." My voice trailed off, "That's pretty much it.." I said embarrassed for some reason. "That's a cool name, Maximum Ride." Someone called from the back. "Umm Thanks, I guess." I grinned a little. "You can sit in the only empty seat in the back Max." Said Miss Brummel, giving a welcoming smile. I peered in the back to see that a boy was in the back wearing al black. I sat down next to him and smiled. He look back with an emotionless face and said "Hi, I'm Nick Miller, but people call me Fang." He grinned at his statement. I just nodded and turned to just stare off into space. Than the girl in front of me tuned to fang and batted her eyelashes. "Hi Fangy!" She said all excitedly, Fang just rolled his eyes. "What do you want Lissa..." He said very annoyed. She pouted "Aww, Fangy, don't be mean to your girlfriend!" She exclaimed trying to act all sad. WTF was this?! "Your not my girlfriend, never have and never will." I snorted at that comment. Lissa glared at me as if I just kicked her puppy. "What are you laughing at New Girl!" She spat at me "You can stay away from Fang, and don't act like your a hotshot!" I just snorted and rolled my eyes. "OK, first of all Lissa," I spat saying her name, "I'm not the one acting like a hotshot, your the one whose batting their as at Fang and probably making every guy in school bow down to you like your some queen. And second of all don't tell me what to do." I hissed at her. Fang smirked at snorted. She glared at both of us and said "Watch your back New girl, you just made the wrong enemy!" She spat acting like it was a great comeback. "What are you gonna do?" I asked like it was a Challenge. "You gonna smack me with you little purse." I smirked. She glared at me one more time and turned around to face her friend. Fang and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. The bell rang short after our little chat with Lissa. I looked at my schedule and it said I had History with Mrs. Hallion. N- Fang peered over my shoulder and looked at my schedule. "I have History next, too, I'll walk you there." He said trying to help. I looked at him weirdly like he just asked me to jump off a cliff. "Umm, if that's ok with you." He added quickly noticing my expression. _Good choice, Fang _I thought. "Sure, why not." I said even though I hated having to get help. We walked silently to the classroom and apparently I had all my classes with him.

Finally, it was time for lunch, Fang invited me to sit with his group of friends. He said people called them the winged group because they were really fast. That was ironic to me... but you'll fund that out soon enough.

**Hehe mysterious pause! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! Ok let's continue shall we?**

I sat down next to Fang and a dazed boy with strawberry blonde hair and very light blue eyes. "Whose sitting next to me?" He asked feeling my arms. He looked confused. "She doesn't feel familiar." I sat there confused just staring at him. Fang just looked calm as ever. "Hey, guys!" Fang said, "This is Max, she's new, everyone introduce themselves." Everyone smiled and said boy sitting next to me was James but said to call him Iggy and he's blind. Apparently I am too for not noticing. A chocolate skin colored girl was Monique but said to call her Nudge and she went on and on about how she got the name, she was very chattery. A boy with spikey blond hair said his name was Zeypher but to call him Gazzy. Wow did everyone have nicknames here? There were to more girls named Autumn but to call her Aurie. And Alyssa was the last girl to introduce herself. We all joked and laughed the whole time and I found out that Gazzy could mimick voices perfectly. The rest of they school day was boring so you wouldn't wanna hear about it.

I got home and flopped on the couch and got a snack and started on my homework. I was so uncomfortable that I let out my 14 foot wings. "Maximum Maria Ride, what did I say about letting yours wings out and not begin carful. I didn't know what she was talking about until I saw the smashed lamp on the ground. "Oops sorry Mom!" I said shyly. Ella ran into the house and gasped. Oh and yea you heard me right... MY WINGS!

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What's Ella gonna say huh?! And OOOOOO crazy ending! Sorry it was short! I'll be writing everyday on weekdays for sure and maybe late at night on the weekends if I feel like writing! LOL! Pleeeeaaase keep reading! Stay tuned! **

** -Aurie**


	2. Wings?

Hey guys Aurie here, story continued right now. Please check out my stories, and ask people you know or something to check it out too. I don't think you wanna here me babble so here goes! ;)

Ella POV

I walked into the living room and gasped! Max had wings, big deal. But my MAKEUP BAG WAS EVERYWHERE WITH SMASHED THINGS BY IT! "Maaaax!" I whined, "Watch where you but your wings!" Max smirked at what she broke. "Sorry, Ells, I'll watch it next time!" She replied trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, on my way there I flicked Maxes wings. "Ouch!" She complained instantly pulling in her wing to check it out. "Watch it Ella!" I smirked at her response. (OK, so MAYBE it was weird that she had wings but ya get used it, right? I know what your thinking right now, do I have wings? Sadly, No.) I have only been home for 2 seconds, but Heaven forbid that Max shoots out her damn wings and breaks my freaking makeup. I was very angry but only 1 or 2 things were broken and they were things I really didn't care for. I sat on the couch next to Max and she groaned. I looked taken aback and smacked her on the arm playfully and flipped my hair dramatically. She smirked at me knowing that she had irritated me. Max walked out of the room and tucked in her wings so she could go up the stairs. "FREEEDOOOM!" I yelled once she left. "SAME HERE LIL' SIS!" She sneered back at me. "You girls are so silly!" Mom said while cleaning up the mess Max made.

Max POV

I flopped down in my beanbag chair and spread out my wings. Ahhhh thank God for 16 Feet in my room. (Oh, right, my wings. Pretty crazy, huh? They were a beautiful brown with white feathers here and there and I had a 14 foot wings span.) Memories flooded back to me. Screaming, yelling, hitting. There were 6 of us... I quickly wiped the thought away. A single tear fell down my face. I'm crying? I can't even REMEMBER the last time crying! I mean COME ON! I'm Maximum Ride! I wiped the tear away. I thought about my new friends at school. There was something I didn't get about Iggy, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy. Aurie and Alyssa seemed perfectly fine! "Maximuuuuum!" Mom yelled breaking me from my thoughts. "Yea Mom?" I yelled back. "Got to Ella's room, please!" I thought it was weird for her to tell me to go to Ella's room instead of mine, but whatever.

I walked into Ella's room. "What's up?" I asked suspiciously. "Sit." Was all my sister said while pointing to the seat. I cautiously sat down. She quickly grabbed something behind her and I couldn't quite see what was happening. My own sister has tied me to a chair while laughing maniacally. "ELLLLAAAAAAA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "GET ME OUTTA THIS DAMN CHAIR!" She silently shook her head. "I'm just following Mom's orders." She said sweetly looking at me with Bambi eyes. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this chair so I just relaxed closing my eyes. I heard Ella doing something so I shot my eyes open. She had her makeup bag out and was trying to put it on me. "What ARE you doing?" I growled at her while glaring at her. "Putting makeup on ya!" She said sweetly. "Absolutely not Ells!" I told her simply. She pouted and then smirked. She looked up at me with Bambi eyes pleading for me to let her put crap on my face. "Uuuugggghhhh!" I said, "Alright, alright, just no more Bambi eyes!" That's when she started screeching! I plugged my ears dramatically acting like I had gone deaf. She released me from my chair and told me to wait here or she'll tie me up again and stick an apple in my mouth so I couldn't speak or scream. She came back from her closet and my room with my gray sweater with a heart in the middle that was short by the waste and longer on the sides, black skinny jeans, and black vans also. I had to admit I really like the outfit. She threw the clothes at me and I went to the bathroom and but them on. I walked out of the room and Ella screeched. "OMG Max you look totally hot!" I rolled my eyes at her sisterly comment. I sat back down in the chair and she got to work quickly on my face. when she was done I looked at myself in the mirror, I had black eye shadow, eye liner that curved a little at the sides, pink blush, and some really light lipstick on. My hair was in a messy bun at the top which, honestly, looked pretty awesome. Ella just kept screeching and babbling on how good I looked. "Why am I dressed like thins anyways?" I asked interrupting her. "We're going to dinner at our neighbors house. They have a boy your age she said wiggling her eyebrows. I slapped her playfully on the shoulder. Ella was wearing a tight quarter sleeve whit V-neck shirt and white skirt with purple designs that was pulled over her belly button with a brown braided belt. She was wearing whit wedges instead of vans like me. Her skirt was kinda short since she pulled it up well above her belly button. I went into my room and grabbed my phone, I stuck it in my back pocket in case the boy there was boring and annoying. Apparently we had been invited to dinner at two houses so my mom made a compromise. One today on one next week. I went downstairs to greet my mom she was wearing a light peach high low dress with lace on the top covering her shoulders. Mom looked totally amazing! We walked out of the house a went to our new neighbors house.

The door opened and a young woman with curly brown hair and heavily equipped with makeup answered the door. She smiled lightly at us. "You must be Valencia!" She said to mom brightly. "Pleas come in come in!" We walked in the house and saw a chandelier at the top of the ceiling. This house was very beautiful. "I'm Michelle Jones, and this is my husband, Richard Jones." The woman said kindly. "I'm Valencia, and these are my to daughters, Ella and Max!" Mom replied brightly. "My children are still upstairs, they'll be down any minute now!" Michelle said trying hard to hide her annoyance. Then two kids came bounding down the stairs. The boy was about my age with light brown hair and beautiful sapphire eyes and was wearing a button down shirt with skinny jeans and skater shoes. The other girl was about 11 years old with dark brown hair pretty chocolate eyes and wearing a hot pink summer dress that had quarter lace sleeves. The little girl was holding a baby girl with a light baby blue dress. The baby had blond hair that was put into a little pony tail at the very top and had baby blue eyes. "This is Sam, Eliza, and the baby girl is Annalise." Michelle said. "Dinner is not quite ready so you can sit tight and chat!" Mom followed saying "I'll come with Michelle!" That left me, Ella, Sam, Eliza and Annalise in the room. And of course Ella broke the silence. "Hi! I'm Ella and this is my sister Maximum, but she prefers Max, It's to meet you all!" My sister said very excitedly. "I thought Eliza was chatty!" Sam said smirking. "Ohhhhh, if you think I'M chatty, you should hear my friend Nudge talk!" Ella said pointedly. "Yea, I know Nudge." Sam said matter-of-factly. "Really She's-" Ella started but I cut her off. "I haven't seen you around at school before Sam." I Pointed out. "Yea, I just don't stand out, I usually just stand in the corner not really having anyone notice me.." Sam said shyly. I just nodded and stared off into space. I could tell that Sam was staring at me but I didn't care at this point. Ella was on the other side of the room talking to Eliza and cooing to the baby. I took out my phone cause I started to get really bored so I started texting Nudge cause I knew she would be excited and text a lot and like a paragraph per second. Sam just kept on staring at me so I got uncomfortable and broke the silence. "Umm, can I help you?" I said annoyingly. "Oh umm, N-no that's ok I wa-was just uhh-" He started cutting himself off. "You were staring at me..." I finished his sentence for him. "Well..." He said really quietly. "Your Pretty..." I started coughing manically and Sam started to look alarmed. He started toward me but I put up a hand. "I'm" cough "Fine" cough "Really" cough. I said between coughs. Sam just sat there blushing the while time. I sat down on the couch texting Nudge and Fang.

Fang: hey guys, wuts up?

Nudge: nm much hbu

Max: same, just bein bored at my neighbors house, I have nothing better to do besides txt u 2.

Nudge: I feel loved, thanks Max

Fang: yea Max, that felt good

Max: ur welcome, love ya guys 2

Nudge: ZOMG guys guess wut?!

Max & Fang: Wut?

Nudge: I hav 2 new neighbors my age my mom said she'll invite them over for dinner in 2 weeks, she wants 2 let them settle in she said I could invite some friends and I decided to invite u 2 and ells

Max: I have 2g2 dinner today and next Saturday with my new neighbors at their houses. lol. oh I gotta go dinner is ready txt ya guys later!

Nudge & Fang: Bye!

I looked up from my phone and put it in my back pocket. I sat down next to Mom and Ella at dinner. We all talked and laughed. And then FINALLY it was time for dessert. Michelle brought in a cake that said 'Welcome To Our Humble Neighborhood' in fancy cursive writing. We each had a slice and we all packed up and headed for home. Once we were home we each had 2 more slices of cake, since the Jones gave it to us. "Mom can I fly around the house?" I complained. "No," Mom said cautiously "Remember the rules, No flying in the open and there's no room in the house anyway!" I frowned, because I was actually sad I couldn't go flying around. I stomped up the stairs and stared at my track things. I couldn't run, and I couldn't fly. All of a sudden I felt trapped. My vision blurred and I started screaming at the top of my lungs and I couldn't help it. I couldn't go anywhere a was stuck here in my freaking room. Pain shot through my head making my scream more and I fell to the ground. I heard muffeled voices screaming. I could barely hear them over my screaming. I was rolling on the ground in a ball shaking. "MAAX!" I head someone shout. It was my sister, Ella. "MOOOM! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MAX! HURRY MOM!" My sister was bawling into my stomach. Talking soothingly. I blacked out after that.

Ella POV

I went up to my room to call Nudge and chat. Then I heard Max screaming at the top of her lungs. I ran in there to see Max screaming in pain. She was in a ball rolling on the ground clutching the hem of her shirt and her head. She kept screaming and screaming and I was frozen in my spot. I snapped back to reality and ran towards my sister. I kept screaming her name bawling into her stomach begging her to stop. She was scaring the hell out of me. I called Fang and told him to come here immediately, I called him because he could calm her down I bet. "MAAX!" I screamed, "MOOOM! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MAX! HURRY MOM!" I started talking soothingly to my sister putting her head in my lap. I was telling her everything will be okay. My mom ran up the stairs and Max blacked out. She screamed one more loud time and then just fell silent. The door burst open and there was pounding on the stairs. Fang ran in here and saw Max and knelt down beside her. "Sorry for barging in Dr. Martinez." Fang said calmly with a worried look in his eyes. "I rang the doorbell, but once I heard Max screaming I ran up here." he said not meeting Mom's eyes. My mom nodded, to scared to talk. I was still talking to Max in a hushed soothing voice, telling her to wake up know and she was scaring me. I was talking harshly because I was still crying my eyes out. Tears were still streaking down Maxes face. My mom looked worried as hell. Tears we running down my mothers face she cradled max in her arms. "Here lemme take her Dr. Martinez." Fang said soothingly. I have never heard more care in Fangs voice EVER. Mom nodded stiffly and put Max in Fangs arms. He gently took Max downstairs with me and my mom behind. I quickly took my moms hand and she squeezed it. Fang gently laid Max down in the couch. He got a warm washcloth and set it on her head. He sat down next to her squeezing her hand, while mom called a doctor.

Fang POV

I was in my room doing homework when I got a call from Ella. "Hello?" I asked coolly. Ella was yelling frantically in the phone, I could here screaming in the background. "FANG GET TO MY HOUSE NOW, NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!" She said while bawling. "Where are you?" I asked. I didn't know where they lived. "152 Pine Street! And, Fang, HURRY!" She hung up after that. I knew exactly where that house was. I ran downstairs and burst our the front door running to where people we screaming. Once I got to there house a rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. I heard a scream so loud that it scared me. Then I head someone else screaming for Max. I burst through the door thinking my friends had been injured very badly. I bounded up the stairs and burst through a door. I could see Max laying in her Mothers arm and Ella bawling into Maxes stomach. I thought Max was dead for a moment and then realized she was breathing heavily and slowly. I ran towards Max and knelt down beside her. "Sorry for barging in Dr. Martinez," I said worriedly. "I rang the doorbell, but once I heard Max screaming I ran up here." I didn't want to meet Dr. Martinez's eyes. She just nodded in response looking down at her Daughter. Ella was talking quietly to Max. Max was scaring me to death. "Here lemme take her Dr. Martinez." I said reassuringly. She looked like she didn't want to let her daughter go but nodded stiffly and gave my Max. I stood up a went down stairs with Dr. Martinez and Ella following closely behind. I set her on the couch and I held her hand. Dr. Martinez called the Doctor and told him everything that happened to Max. When she hung up she said Max had a panic attack. Ella's eyes flew open and whispered to her mom how she knew why Max had a panic attack. Dr. Martinez nodded in agreement. Maxes eyes fluttered open and closed them again. "Mom, I-I think I had a panic attack cause you wouldn't let me fly around the house so I felt trapped, and I couldn't run either because of what happened at my meet." My eyes flew open and I dropped her hand. Then Maxes eyes flew open and looked embarrassed that I was here. I heard Ella whisper uh oh busted. Max stuttered "And then I-I wo-woke up in at was all a dream!" I stared at her and shook my head. I slipped my jacket off with all the girls staring at me. I let out my black wings and shook them lightly. Max bolted up and spread out her wings too. "Oh, my god..." I heard Max say. "I thought I'd never see you again..." Then I recognized her wings and she ran up and hugged me.


	3. Maxes Story

**A couple shoutouts to Maximumrider99 and Lyssagurl64 for the great comments! Keep reading and Fly on! ;)**

Max POV

"Oh my God..." I said close to tears. "I thought I'd never see you again.." I ran towards ran and tackled him in a hug. "How do you two know each other?" Mom asked confused. "We'll tell you our different points of view for our story." I replied not looking away from Fang. "I have to call the others..." Fang said trying to hide his excitement. "The others... There still alive?" I kept saying over and over. Fang nodded and called the others. Soon after that, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and a little girl came bursting through the doors. They all tackled me with a hug. _WTF WTF WTF? _I thought over and over in my mind. _They were here... and ALIVE! _I started crying a little letting the tears rool down my cheeks. My friends were here and they weren't dead. "MAX MAX MAX, I CANT BELIEVE ITS YOU, ITS REALY YOU!" Nudge screeched.

We all settled on the couch and I went first for my story. "Well..." I began It all started at The School in California..We all had different names at The School. Jeb had picked them all out for us. Angel was Annie and 4, Gazzy was Michael and 11, Nudge was Krystal and 11, Iggy was John and 12, Fang was Daniel and 12, and I was still Max and 12, not Maximum... Just Max..."

_"Hey, Max, come fly with us the eagles are about to come!" Krystal screeched. It was the evening almost time for bed. "Here I come!" I screeched back at her. I went 200 miles because I had a special skill no one else had. I hated it here at the darn school. It was a freaking prison for mutant freaks like me. The Whitecoats were never nice to us. Except for Jeb, he was my father and everyday he would go off into his office and do something secret or whatever. I was flying in a figure eight with my flying mutant friends. Daniel snuck up on me and I nearly turned around a punched him in the face. "Daniel!" I whined. He stood there and just smirked at me. "Your it!" He said a fly away. I looked down for a second to see what Annie was doing. She was on the ground with her toys since she couldn't fly. I saw Michael and chased after him. "YOUR IT NOW!" I said and flew off fast. I tried to glare at me but failed. John came out and snuck up behind Gazzy, I was holding a snicker. He yelled in his ear and flew off cackling his head off. "Kids time to come inside!" Jeb yelled since he was 2,000 feet below. "AWWW.." We all said together "But I don't wanna!" I whined like a baby. "Do you want the others to put you in timeout with the Erasers?" He called back just like a father. I groaned and we flew down towards my father. _

_We were in our little cozy room eating dinner. When all of a sudden I heard Jeb yelling and gun shots. Our door flew open and we all jumped in panic. Fang grabbed Annie and I shot my wings out. It was Jeb with someone else's blood on him. "Hurry up lets go we don't have much time kids!" Jeb said. I was so confused but I just went along with the plan. I Let all the others go first with me behind because I was the oldest and the flock leader. WE headed out and Jeb shot more Whitecoats and Erasers. We hurried outside while I still fought off some Whitecoats because I was stronger then a regular man. _

_We got outside but I was grabbed by an Eraser. I looked back to see who it was and it was no other than... Ari... The four year old boy who was now a monster. "Nice to see ya Max." He growled at me. I elbowed him in the gut but to just get a huge oversized claw across my face. I looked up to see al my friends circling around me waiting. Then a huge net pulled them down scratching their wings and arms. "NOOOO!" I screamed struggling form Ari's grip. I bit his finger hard and he yelled falling onto his back. Whitecoats stormed after me. I kicked one in the chest hearing a loud oof. I think I broked some of his ribs because he was laying there rolling on the ground clutching his ribs. I kneed one of them in the chest and then the face he fell backwards unconscious with blood streaming down his mouth. I turned around and a bunch of Erasers came bursting out of the room. 6 took me and 2 took the net full of my friends. _

_My clone Maya came out of the building all bloodied and bruised just like me. The Erasers took me away from the camera so no one could see me. They tied me to a chair and duct taped my mouth shut so I couldn't scream._ _One of the Erasers brought out a gun and one turned the camera on. The screen at the top showed my friends about to witness my fake death. "Your friend Max Is done for..." said Ari and shot Maya in the head. Blood flew from her head and all over Ari and some other Erasers. I gasped knowing my flock thought it was me. Tears burning my eyes. My flock screamed at the top of there lungs and calling my name. 5 Erasers came out and shot all of my friends. Even little Annie was killed. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. I didn't struggle I just bawled my eyes out. My family... my friends... my flock... My whole life just died before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. All of a sudden Jeb ran out and shot all the Erasers in site. He ran up to me and cut me free. "There's no time kiddo here's the address, go here and find your mom Valencia Martinez and your sister Ella Martinez." Jeb said looking around. "Tell her Jeb sent you, she'll know who I am, and tell her to move to.." I sat there crying my eyes out and nodding. He stopped talking and gave me a hug. "They killed them Jeb... they killed me family.." I cried into his shoulder. "They di-" He stopped abruptly and let me go. "Jeb?" I screamed. "Jeb?! Dad?!" That was the first time I called my father dad. And also the last. He crumpled down right in front of me. My father died in his daughter's arms. I sat there crying rocking him in my arms. I remembered him trying to say something about my flock. I didn't care I wanted to die right now. I wanted to die and go with my friends and father. But I knew that wasn't an option. I had to STAY alive... for Jeb, for my flock... I got up and jumped into the sky and flew at 200 miles per hour. _

_When I knew I was far enough away I stopped and looked at the address my father gave me. It was in Phoenix, Arizona 319 Main street. I traveled days which turned into weeks that turned into months. I was 13 years old now. And I slept in caves and ditches and abandoned factories. One day I made it to the house. I was excited and scared. My mother and sister were in that house. I rang the doorbell and a young woman came out with dark hair and chocolate eyes like mine. She looked at me confused and looked horrified by my blood stained shirt and very dirty clothes and face. She cleared her throat and asked "Can I help you? Are you lost or something?" I shook my head and said "I'm Max and my father Jeb sent me here to find my mother and sister, Valencia and Ella Martinez.." I gave her the piece of paper with my Dad's handwriting on it. There was something on the back that I didn't see before. It said 'I love you Valencia but never got the chance to say it... I may be dead by the time you read this but it's true.. I'll never forget you Valencia Martinez... Here is my gift of our daughter whom I have been able to rescue since They took her from us... Love Jeb' _

_My mother stared at me in the eyes and mouthed 'Maria'. I looked confused but she tackled me in a hug before I could say anything. I was shocked for a moment then I hugged her back. She was whispering in my ear "My baby... My baby girl is alive, I'll never let you out of my sight again..." I wanted to cry so I let it all out. My mother took me inside and showed me what would be my new room. She wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time I was with her. "Ella is at school so when she gets back you'll get to meet her, Maria." My Mom said. I looked confused at what she called me. "Whose Maria?" I asked. "That's your name." My mother said. I thought for a moment and then a name popped into my head. "I want to be called Max Because that's what my father named me and Ride after the woman Sally Ride." My mom thought about it and set me on her lap. "How about Maximum Ride? Maximum Maria Ride," She began, "Maximum, because you can do anything that's impossible, Maria because that was your original name and Ride after Sally Ride." My mom said brightly. I thought about the name. "Maximum Ride.. I like the sound of that!" I said excitedly. My mother laughed. "Why don't you go take a nice hot bath." I smiled at that statement. I ran upstairs where the bathroom my mom pointed out to. I took a nice long hot bath and cried in there._

_When I got out, there were clothes on the bed. There were a pair of gray skinny jeans and a light blue sweatshirt that said 'Fly on' with wings on the back. How ironic... I walked downstairs and found a younger girl about 11 or 12 was in the kitchen. She widened her eyes when I walked in. She had dark hair like mom and chocolate eyes also. She was wearing a school uniform with a plaid skirt and a tie. "Uhh Mooom!" She called still staring at me. "Yea Ells?" My mother said smiling. "Whose the girl?" She asked. "This is Max... your long lost sister.." My mother said casually while folding laundry. Ella stared at me and then tackled me in a hug. Damn I'm getting a lot of hugs today, I thought. She whispered "It's you... It's really you.." I Hugged her back nervously. _

"A year later we moved to California and then moved here to Miami..." I said finishing my story. Everyone was crying, including me. Geez why am I crying so much lately its getting freaking annoying. They all looked stunned. Angel came over and sat on my lap. I hugged her close "My little baby was never gone..." I whispered into her ear. I wiped tears away from my face with the back of my hand. "So it was Maya that died and not you Maxi?" Angel said sweetly. "Yes, sweetie... I was alive the whole time. I thought you guys were dead... I thought about it every night seeing you guys getting shot..." I said choking back the lump in my throat. "How did you guys survive anyway?" I asked confused. "We never died... it was computer generated, but it was us screaming your name, Max." Fang said carefully his arm now draped over my shoulders. In a second me and my flock we in a group hug a bawling. Even Mr. Emotionless was also. I was just so damn happy they weren't dead. "Was Jeb's death fake to, Max?" Gazzy asked. "No, Gaz... He died in my arms so he's definetly dead..." I said sadly fighting the tears about Jeb. I had to think about what I had and not what I didn't have. I needed my flock more than anything. "So what's your guys's story?" I asked

Fang POV 

"This was our story," I began "It started when Jeb came to get us the night I thought you died.."

**Thanks for reading! Fang's story is next so stay tuned please! Ask others to read my story and I also need inspiration please! If there's anything you want in my story or think it needs to be improved somehow please tell! Thanks again for the support!**

** -Aurie**


End file.
